The Unlucky Chosen One
by hyperemoninja
Summary: [Being Revised; work in progress.] Kakashi is a vampire that belongs to an extinct bloodline. He could have anyone he wants as a mate, but thinks he doesn't need one. What happens when he comes across a human who just seems to be the one for him. [Contains: Mild language. Anko bashing, and malexmale relationships.]
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I finally got chapter 7 done on 'A Wolf's Retribution'^^  
Ummm...so yeah this is the story I told you guys I was kinda  
distracted by while working on 'A Wolf's Retribution'  
and I did say I would post this one as soon as I got chapter 7  
done...so here it is...hope you like  
**-hyperemoninja**

**Title:** The Unlucky Chosen One  
**Pairings: **Kakashi/Iruka, Genma/Radiou, Sasuke/Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Summary:  
**Kakashi is a 24 old ,born vampire that belongs to an extinct bloodline. He could have anyone he wants as a mate but thinks he doesn't need one....  
what happens when he comes across a human named Iruka who just happens to be the one for him. Some Anko bashing...Don't like don't read  
Pairings: KakaIru, SasuNaru, and M for sex and some violence.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kakashi growled he wasn't only pissed off he was tired....tired of being pressured into choosing a mate to continue the Hatake bloodline. He could have anyone  
he wanted...hell he had lovers left and right but always left them when he got bored of them. He never allowed himself to fall in love with any of them all they ever wanted was to be with him because he was the last of his powerful bloodline. Kakashi wasn't the kind of guy to settle down with anyone. Especially not with Anko Mitarashi. They thought she was the ideal mate for him since she came from a long line of vampires and her vampiric blood was stronger than most. The council believed she would be a good mother for his children, she was healthy enough to be able to bare his children and strong enough to protect them if needed.

At the moment Kakashi was glaring at her from across the room where she was talking to one of his good friends...Radiou.

"Hey Kashi if you glare any harder you might make her burst into flames." Genma commented giving him a hard slap on the back.  
"I wish." Kakashi replied directing his glare at Genma for hitting him.  
"Why didn't you warn me she was here." Kakashi said giving Genma a betrayed look.  
"I had no idea." Genma said raising his hands up in a sign of peace  
"When we got here she wasn't even here, she probably just came when she heard you were here."  
"Just my luck" Kakashi said sarcastically "and why is you boyfriend talking to her?"  
"Huh?" Genma asked looking around the room for Radiou and finally spotting him chatting with Anko.  
"She probably cornered him so she could get the latest gossip on you."  
"I don't even know why I came." Kakashi grumbled regretting ever coming to the party.  
"Don't be like that." Genma chided.  
"You know how important it is to Sasuke for you to be here...your like his father....okay...maybe more like his perverted weird mask wearing older brother." Genma added trying to stifle his chuckle and failing.  
Kakashi simply whacked him on the back of the head.  
"Ouch! what was that for?" Genma pouted.  
"Your calling me the pervert your as bad as I am and who are you calling weird you have a freaky senbon fetish!" Kakashi said pointing to the needle type thing in Genma's mouth.

"Okay children stop bickering or do I have to give you guys a time out." Radiou said smiling at Kakashi and giving Genma a kiss on the cheek.

"He started it." Genma tattled pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi then wrapping his arms around Radiou's waist.  
Radiou simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriends childish behavior.  
"Oh hey Kakashi I was wondering why you don't have your Icha Icha book." Radiou asked sounding concerned...Kakashi was practically glued to that book to say it was strange for him not to have it would be an understatement.

"He and Gai had a challenge" Genma answered "Kakashihas to last one month without his book and Gai can't wear anything green."  
"If that's all it takes to stop you from reading that _thing_ than I would have challenged you to not read it for a year." Sasuke said as he joined their group.  
"Sasuke your words wound me." Kakashi said giving Sasuke a hurt look.  
Sasuke simply rose an elegant eyebrow at him in amusement.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask...you could already see the difference in Sasuke now that he had found his life mate. Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha bloodline if you didn't count his insane power hungry older brother Itachi who had literly wiped out the whole Uchiha clan. The only reason Sasuke had survived was because Kakashi had saved him. After the incident Sasuke had become withdrawn, untalkative, and distant with everyone except Kakashi who he wasn't nearly as cold towards. But he still hadn't liked anyone touching him not even Kakashi. That was until three months ago when Sasuke had found his soul mate by pure luck. He had been out one night looking for his next meal when he had come upon cute little blond walking back home the store. As soon as Sasuke felt the connection he had kidnapped the unsuspecting blond and had taken him to the mansion he shared with Kakashi, where he had some how managed to get the little blond to fall in love with him and then he had changed him into a vampire.

"Where is the cute little blond anyways?" Genma asked looking around.  
"He's outside talking with Neji and Kiba." Sasuke replied slapping at Kakashi's hand when he had attempted to ruffle his hair.  
"Well I'm taking off tell your lover boy I said bye." Kakashi grinned as he started making his way through the crowd.  
"Your leaving already?" Radiou asked sounding surprised that Kakashi was leaving so early.  
"Yeah I still need to catch something to eat." Kakashi replied giving them his upside down 'u' eye smile.  
"He's just leaving before Anko gains enough nerve to try and make a move on him again." Genma commented grinning evilly.  
Before Kakashi could answer back Sasuke interrupted.  
"You better hurry she's making her way over here."  
Kakashi turned and saw that in fact Anko was making her way towards him pushing people out of her way in her haste to get to him.  
"I'll see you guys later." Kakashi said making his escape out the door.

-----_An hour later_-----

Kakashi had been walking around the streets letting his mind wonder. Before he new it he found himself standing in front of a dance club/bar.  
Hmmm...maybe I might find someone interesting enough to take home with me, he thought as he walked through the front doors.

The smell made him crinkle his nose in distaste. There were so many different smells mixing together...the scent of cheap perfume, sweat, alcohol, and sex were all over the place. I'll just lay low and see if anyone catches my eye he thought making his way towards a table that was near the bar. He sat down and checked out his surroundings. He gave a look of disgust when he noticed the table right by him had a man receiving a blow job from under the table were a red headed prostitute was busy pleasuring him. Those that sold their bodies for money or drugs were only good to feed from but never to sleep with. He gave a frustrated sigh good blood was hard to find nowadays. He was hungry and the music was starting to annoy him. Just when he was starting to think about taking one of the hookers he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. Kakashi turned his head towards the bar and saw the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, he could feel his mouth water with the thought of sinking his fangs into that slender carmel colored neck. He had the most soft looking chocolate colored hair in a high ponytail with expressive hazel eyes and a cute little scar across his nose. They guy was currently arguing with a busty brunette who seemed to be making the guy an offer. After a while she left and made her way towards him. Kakashi allowed her to rub herself against him but kept his gaze glued to the pony tailed guy. Kakashi grinned looks like I found my next victim......let the hunt begin........

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like I was actually able to post ch 2^^

Ch 3 will be posted sometime tomorrow!

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Kakashi grinned looks like I found my next victim......let the hunt begin........  
_

He and his boyfriend Mizuki of two years had just gotten back together. Iruka had been in a great mood he had gone to the restaurant were he worked full time as a waiter and had been surprised when he was had been given a promotion at the end of the day for his great work. The problem had started after Iruka had been told about the promotion. It wasn't a busy night at the restaurant and they had decided to close early, the cook had just left and Iruka had just walked into the kitchen to finish up some of the cleaning and had been suddenly stopped by his bosses boyfriend who happened to be the manager. He was always flirting and pawing at him when no one was looking. Iruka had always disliked the guy especially after the jerk had offered him a raise if he would put out and have sex with him. The only reason Iruka hadn't quit yet was because he couldn't aford to and he needed the money badly. The guy had decided he wanted to fool around and had grabbed Iruka and had tried to take him right then and there. Iruka of course had struggled like crazy and had fought back. The noise they had been making had gotten the attention of the boss and Mizuki who had both by coincidence decide to come over at that exact moment to pick up their boyfriends. The first thing they saw walking in was Iruka bent over the counter with his pants pulled down to his ankles and the bosses boyfriend also pant less holding Iruka by the hair and kissing the back of his neck. From their point of view it looked like they had just finished. The bosses boyfriend had pulled away in surprise and both him and Iruka had quickly pulled their pants back up. Then before Iruka could say anything the bastard had told a tale about how Iruka had been the one who had started things and that if he didn't have sex with him Iruka would black mail him and ruin his reputation. The boss believing everything that he had been told fired Iruka. Iruka had tried to plead his innocence but was completely ignored. So Iruka had gone home with Mizuki and once getting there Mizuki furious with the thought of Iruka cheating on him had beaten him. Although thinking back on it now he should have never believed Mizuki when he had said he had changed. The reason they had broken up in the first place was because Mizuki had been abusive and got jealous over everything and anything. Mizuki was actually paranoid he believed that Iruka was cheating on him with every guy that looked his way or that Iruka spoke to.

Today had been the second worst day in Iruka's life. The worst day had been three months ago when his adopted son Naruto had gone missing. That day had not only been the worst day but the most emotionally draining. Iruka was actually resigning himself to the fact that Naruto was probably dead if he was alive he would have found some way to contact him. He still felt guilty about that day, he and Naruto had gotten in a nasty argument about Naruto's grades, Naruto had wanted to go and spend the weekend at a friends house and Iruka wanted him to stay home and study. To give them both time to cool off Naruto had volunteered to go to the store to buy some groceries that were needed. That had been the last time Iruka had ever seen him. He had gone to the police but they never did anything about it, they were to busy doing there own things to concern themselves with finding a missing person.  
So now with what he had gone through today adding to Naruto's disappearance Iruka found himself at a bar drinking his miserys away.

The place was already full, the dance floor was packed with people dancing, moving to the rhythm of the music, swaying, grinding on each other, pressing provocatively against one another. The bouncers were keeping a close eye on the activity making sure nothing got out of hand but ignoring the women and men that were out looking for their next clients or the drug dealers discreetly selling their drugs. The bartender sighed he really didn't want to go through the hassle of having to kick out any drunks tonight it was waste of his time and bad for business especially so early in the night.

"Another beer please" Iruka mumbled head cushioned on his arms as he started at the empty beer bottle in front of him.  
"Are you sure? You've had a lot already" the bartender said looking at the depressed looking young man.  
"Yeah I'm sure" Iruka said finally looking up and giving the man a half hearted glare.  
"Damn who beat the shit out of you" the bartender asked giving him a curious look as he set down the new beer bottle.

Now that he could actually see his face he could see the split lip, bruised cheek, jaw and some bruises around his neck that looked like someone had tried to strangle the poor guy. No wounder he wanted to get drunk he was probably trying to forget the ass whooping he had taken.

Iruka just gave a tired groan as a response and went back to staring at his now full bottle.

"Just let me now if you need another one" the bartender said moving along the bar to serve the other customers.

Iruka sighed today was not his day his lip was stinging like crazy and his jaw hurt like hell....and now some large breasted brunette wearing to much makeup and a skimpy short dress was walking towards him.

"Hey honey wanna have some fun" the large breasted brunette asked bending slightly to show more cleavage.  
"No thanks" Iruka replied not even looking at her.  
"Oh come on I promise you'll enjoy it...I'll even give you a discount since your so cute" she persisted.  
"I said no I'm not interested" Iruka said.  
"Fine your loss" she said sashaying away.

"Finally she's gone" he said to himself sounding relieved.

He glanced around for some strange reason he felt he was being watched. He then noticed a pale silver haired man watching him. The guy was wearing some type of mask covering the lower half of his face and had some kind of headband covering his left eye. The fact that he was wearing all black made him look even paler. Iruka frowned at him and turned away. That brunette was currently making her way toward the sliver haired man. Iruka couldn't help and glance one last time and what he saw made him wish that he hadn't.....that thing was currently rubbing herself against the guy running her hands up and down his chest and then resting one of her hand on his belt and what was worse was that he seemed to be enjoying it he was even flirting back with her and caressing her back. That was just so wrong Iruka thought...what if she's carrying some kind of disease...did the guy have no morals? Not that he had anything against women they just weren't for him....he had realized at a young age that he was only attracted to men. Iruka turned back to his drink... he had enough for today he had been fired, beat up my his now ex boyfriend, hit on by a prostitute, stared at by some weirdo and now things were starting to spin.

"I'm just going to go home already" Iruka grumbled to himself standing up on two sligtly unsteady feet and made his way through the crowd and out the door.

Unaware that he was being followed...

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

While writing this ch I had some trouble my niece really likes it so the whole time I was trying to  
write it she kept looking over my shoulder. It really started getting on my nerves so I decided to go outside to work....  
BIG mistake you see I have a pet duck (is getting strange looks from people) ok not my pet duck it's my sister (but it likes me better^^)  
anyways this pet duck likes to follow me around. So I tell the quakers to stop stalking me and of course he starts staring at me  
and then we have like a 5 min staring contest with each other and of course he won o.o. Then he decides my notebook did him wrong  
and rips a page out and starts running/waddling away with it lets just say it took me a good while to get it back but it was soaking wet  
and I could no longer read the writing o. yeah it's not as good as the first draft since I kinda had to rewrite the whole thing but I  
hope you still enjoy!

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"I'm just going to go home already" Iruka grumbled to himself standing up on two slightly unsteady feet and made his way through the crowd and out the door.  
Unaware that he was being followed........_

As Iruka walked he came to were the alley opened up into two different streets. Before stepping into the one that lead right to his house he heard a noise behind him. Alarmed Iruka spun around only to see a alley cat going through trash bin. It's only a cat he sighed in relief as he turned back forward to only to find himself bumping into a hard, muscled chest. He blinked in surprise and slowly looked up to come face to face with the guy from the club.

"Excuse me but your in my way" Iruka said glaring at the jerk who dared to follow him.  
Usually Iruka wasn't this rude but he had been through a lot today and he didn't want to deal with anything else.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke" Iruka snapped " because I'm not in the mood to deal with a weirdo who thinks its fun to follow a guy home"  
To his annoyance all he got from the sliver haired man was a chuckle.

-----

Kakashi was highly amused that this little human had the nerve to tell him off, even to the point of calling him a weirdo. Most humans fawned over him throwing themselves at his feet because of his mysterious aura and his unique hair color and looks. It helped him to lure his victims and bring forth those that were more than willing to go home with him. He knew people considered him wearing a mask sexy and made them curious to see what was underneath it. Although he wore if for a totally different reason. Kakashi gave the cute little brunette a look over, he noticed the guys clothes were rumpled and his hazel eyes were slightly glazed from all the alcohol in his system. It actually surprised Kakashi that the guy could even talk in complete sentences or even manage to walk he seemed really buzzed from all his drinking. He concentrated on the rest of the guys face and was able to see more clearly the bruises that marred the tan flesh, his gaze slowly went lower to stop at the slightly parted lips were he saw the painful looking split lip.

-----

Iruka was starting to get nervous the sliver haired man had been intensely staring at him for the past couple of minutes.  
"What?" Iruka asked trying to hide his nervousness with annoyance. Iruka flinched when the guy reached out and caressed his bruised cheek. Their eyes met, Kakashi visible steel blue eye with Iruka's hazel ones.  
In embarrassment a pink blush was slowly starting to appear across Iruka's cheeks. He really didn't like the way this guy was looking at him it was making him uneasy. Kakashi's gaze slowly went from Iruka's eyes to the bruises on his cheek and jaw to rest finally on the slender throat. Iruka was so mesmerized that he didn't even realize Kakashi had moved closer at least not until Kakashi had buried one of his hands in the hair at the base of his pony tail and wrapped an arm around his waist. Kakashi moved his hand away from his waist to quickly lowered his mask and then just as quickly replaced his hand back on Iruka's waist. Before the brunette knew what was happening it was to late Kakashi had already tilted his head back and sunken his fangs into the pulse point right at the base of his neck. Iruka felt a painful sting on the side of his neck he tried to struggle but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to fight back. Slowly the pain subsided and all he felt was pure pleasure before everything went black.

-----

Kakashi felt the young man go limp in his arms. He knew he should stop drinking but he had never in all his years tasted blood that was so rich. Even though he could taste the alcohol in the guys system he could still taste the unique flavor that made up the gorgeous brunette. Ever so gently he pulled away and looked at the unconscious man in his arms. What was this feeling he was getting never in his life had he ever felt so...warm...so alive. He couldn't see himself leaving this young man. Kakashi had to make a hard decision. He could either leave the brunette here and go on his way or take him home. Kakashi frowned if he left him he might never see him again and if he took him he could have his own personal feeding source. Although he had a feeling Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be to happy about it, but Kakashi didn't really care there was no way he was going to change this human into a vampire just to keep him. Thinking about it more though he realized that it would piss off Anko to see him having a little pet. Kakashi grinned he had come to a decision He would keep him for himself and take him home.

----- At the mansion-----

It was a miracle that Kakashi had even come to the party normally he would have gone straight to his bedroom upstairs and locked himself in. He would have really liked it if Kakashi would have considered helping them clean up instead of leaving....but Kakashi had warned them not to throw a party and now Sasuke wished he had listened. The once spotless kitchen was a total mess empty chip bag were scattered everywhere, the sink was filled with dirty dishes, someone at one point had spilled soda all over the place and not cleaned up, and worse there seemed to be a trail of muddy footprints going from the kitchen all the way to the leaving room. Sasukementally groaned they had just started working on cleaning the kitchen and they still needed to clean the rest of the house.  
"Naruto" Sasuke said looking up from his position on the floor were he was currently sitting against the wall.  
"Yeah" Naruto answered from were he was perched on a barely cleared kitchen table with a garbage bag filled with trash.  
"Remind me to never again throw another party with a bunch of immature vampires" Sasuke said glaring at the mess that was left behind.  
"We could always have Kakashi clean it up" Naruto offered grinning.  
"Oh yeah he'd clean it up.....to were all the trash would magically appear in our bedroom" Sasuke said sarcastically as he stood up to continue the cleaning.  
"Sasuke" Naruto said sounding serious.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look at his blond haired lover.

"Do you think I can go see Iruka" Naruto asked not meeting his gaze.

Sasuke sighed at least nine times a week Naruto would would ask the same question and Sasuke would always give the same answer. This time thought he thought about it very carefully. Naruto had been a vampire for two months that was enough time for him to be able to keep his blood lust under control. Sometimes when someone was made into a vampire they would go into a crazy blood lust were they could kill anything that they could get blood out of. Naruto hadn't seem to have that kind of reaction but Sasuke was not going to risk any human getting killed it would cause to much of a hassle for him to have to cover up a massacre.

"Yes" Sasuke answered looking at his blond to see his reaction.  
"But Sasuke I really miss him" Naruto pleaded so used to being told no.  
"Wait what did you say?" he asked realizing that the answer had changed.  
"Idiot I said yes you can go see Iruka" Sasuke repeated not being able to stop the smile that broke across his face at seeing his blond so happy.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto yelled happy and excited that he would be able to finally see Iruka after so long.  
He threw his arms around Sasuke giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips.  
After pulling about Sasuke added "But it'll have to be tomorrow its to late today"  
"Okay first thing tomorrow morning!" Naruto yelled as he started enthusiastically throwing trash away.  
Sasuke was glad to see Naruto so happy he knew Naruto had wanted to see his step father for a long time now all they needed was a story as to what Naruto had been doing these three months he had been missing...

**Tbc**

* * *

Read and Review n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Finally ch 4!  
Sorry it took so long to update^^;  
**-hyperemoninja**

Read and Review please n_n

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Story info:**

**Kakashi Hatake:**A 24 year old vampire, born a vampire at birth, he is the last of the vampiric bloodline Hatake he is constantly pressured by the council into choosing a mate to continue his bloodline. Kakashi doesn't believe in settling down with anyone. He can be a real jerk at times, and it seems like he doesn't care about anyone else but himself but deep down he has a kind heart. He sees Sasuke like a kid brother.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**The last of the Uchiha bloodline, he is a 17 years old, also born a vampire, he considers Kakashi like his older brother and a role model, they have a strong family connection, he has a deep hatred for his brother Itachi, his mate is Naruto Uzumaki.

**Genma Shiranui:**A 25 year old vampire, unlike Kakashi and Sasuke he was made into a vampire, he's playful and seems to be an easy going guy but he has a serious side to him too,he is real close to Kakashi. His lover is Radiou Namiashi.

**Radiou Namiashi:**A 23 year old vampire, and like Genma he was made into a vampire, Radiou is a kind patient person and is usually the one that keeps Genma in line. He is the lover of Genma Shiranui.

**Iruka Umino:**A 22 year old human, he's a loving, caring, and kind person. He found an orphaned Naruto out in the streets on day scrounging for food and took him home with him. Ever since that day he adopted Naruto as his son although he sees him more like a little brother.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**A 17 year old vampire, he was made into a vampire by Sasuke Uchiha. He can be loud and hyper at times and usually rushes into a situation before thinking it through. He his fiercely loyal and is very protective of his loved one (especially Iruka). He is the step son of Iruka Umino but sees Iruka like an older brother instead of a father figure.

Vampires are able to eat human food but still require their daily blood intake. They can drink from humans without changing them into vampires. The only way a vampire can change a human into a one is by drinking their blood to the point of near death but before the victims dies of blood loss they must have them drink their blood. Vampires are not affected by the sunlight ,they have super human strength and can only be killed by other vampires or werewolves. Once a vampire has found its mate it can either feed from them or choose to continue hunting for is food, although most choose to drink from their mates since their blood is richer and fills them quicker than a human would.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Idiot I said yes you can go see Iruka" Sasuke repeated not being able to stop the smile that broke across his face at seeing his blond so happy.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto yelled happy and excited that he would be able to finally see Iruka after so long.  
He threw his arms around Sasuke giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips.  
After pulling about Sasuke added "But it'll have to be tomorrow its to late today"  
"Okay first thing tomorrow morning!" Naruto yelled as he started enthusiastically throwing trash away.  
Sasuke was glad to see Naruto so happy he knew Naruto had wanted to see his step father for a long time now all they needed was a story as to what Naruto had been doing these three months he had been missing..._

Kakashi walked through the streets keeping himself hidden in the shadows. He stopped for a moment to rearrange his unconscious bundle before continuing on. It was already getting late and he knew he had to get back to the mansion. Although many hunted during the day, around this time of night vampires came out to hunt, in the shadows of the night it was easier to go unnoticed by their prey.  
It wasn't that Kakashi was afraid of being attacked by another vampire because he wasn't, he was strong enough to win, he just wanted to get his new little pet were he would be safe.

-  
After Genma and Radiou had gotten home form the party they had enjoyed a nice long bath and were now cuddling on the couch.  
Genma yawned in exhaustion as settled his head in Radiou lap as they watched TV in the living room of their house. "Genma we should have stayed to help the boys clean up" Radiou said as he ran his fingers through Genma long honey colored strands.  
"Nah they can handle it" he replied as he nuzzled Radiou's hand.  
"Genma do you think Kakashi's happy" Radiou asked looking down at his boyfriend.  
Looking up Genma frowned at the concerned expression Radiou wore "Of course he's happy he has Sasuke and Naruto,a huge mansion, money,and not to mention good looking guys like us for friends."  
"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Genma added sounding puzzled by Radiou question.  
"Well Sasuke has Naruto...we have each other...but Kakashi's doesn't have anyone he's the odd man out" he replied sadden by the thought of Kakashi being alone "You worry to much love" Genma said reaching a hand out to cup Radiou's cheek and brushing his fingers against his lips" Kashi's happy being alone. He said so himself...he doesn't need anyone to be happy"  
"I know he says that but he must get lonely sometimes" Radiou continued resting a hand on Genma's chest.  
"With those two at the house how can anyone get lonely?" Genma said grinning.  
Radiou just gave him a slight glare "You know that's not what I meant...I know Sasuke and Naruto are good company...but they can't satisfy Kakashi's needs"  
"Hmmm.....what kind of needs are we talking about here?" Genma asked giving Radiou a perverted smirk.  
"Are you saying you wanna have a threesome with Kashi" he added wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Genma!" Radiou yelled not being able to stop the blush that tinted his cheeks pink.  
Genma just chuckled in amusement which resulted in Radiou pushing him of his lap and standing up.  
"I was just kidding" Genma said trying to pull Radiou into a hug.  
"Genma I'm being serious!" Radiou said as he started walking upstairs to their bedroom turning the light off in the living room.  
"Radiou your leaving me in the dark" Genma whined following Radiou up the stairs.  
Once reaching their bedroom Radiou settled on his side of the bed.  
"Love I know your worried but Kakashi will eventually settle down when he finds the one for him" Genma said sounding serious as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.  
"Right" He asked.  
"Yeah" Radiou answered "For now all we can do is be there for him when he needs a shoulder to cry on, a lap to sit on, a hand to jack o......."  
"Genma" Radiou said quietly.  
"Yes love" Genma said trying to sound innocent.  
"Shut up and go to sleep"  
"I love you too" Genma answered sweetly.

-----

Sasuke sighed tiredly they had been cleaning nonstop for the past couple of hours.  
"Sasuke are we done yet I wanna go to bed" Naruto said sounding like he was about to fall asleep.  
"Yeah let me just throw these bags out" Sasuke replied walking outside.

By the time Kakashi got home the lights were all turned off and Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be already asleep. Kakashi grinned at he walked pass the gates, he would finally be able to introduce his little brunette to his new home....well that is as soon as he woke up. Hmmm....looks like they went to bed already Kakashi murmured to himself. Well at least he wouldn't have to deal with explaining why he had brought a human home. Quietly Kakashi opened the door as walked into the house, at least they got the place clean he thought as he carefully walked up stairs to his bedroom. Once reaching his room he somehow manged to open the door and gently set the brunette down on the bed then went and locked his door. Walking back he removed the guys shoes, wallet and shirt before settling down himself. He grinned when he thought how the feisty little brunette would react when he woke up in a strangers bed.

----The next morning-----

Naruto woke up early and carefully got out of bed walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. I hope Iruka can forgive me Naruto thought worry about Iruka's reaction to seeing him all of a sudden.  
What should I tell him Naruto wondered as he got out of the shower and wrote a quick note for Sasuke telling him were he'd gone before making his way downstairs to the front door. I'll just think of something on my way there he thought to himself as he starting walking in the direction of his old home.

------

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed. Looks like Naruto already left, I just hope he makes up a good enough excuse as to why he went missing. I'll go see if Kakashi's home he thought as he made his way to Kakashi's would be mad for being woken up so early but after all it was his turn to make breakfast. Sasuke knocked on the door a couple of times but heard no answer. "Kakashi are you in there" Sasuke asked "Get you lazy ass up its your turn to cook"  
Slowly the door opened to reveal a shirtless, pajama pants riding low on his lean hips, crazy bed head, Kakashi.  
"What do you want brat" Kakashi asked obviously still half asleep.  
"I'm hungry and its your turn to cook breakfast" Sasuke said sounding annoyed at having to repeat himself.  
"Take over for me I'm kinda busy at the moment"Kakashi said glancing behind him towards the bed.  
Sasuke pushed past him and made his way to the bed. Once he saw what was in it he understood just great Sasuke thought he just had to bring his food home. It wasn't the first time Kakashi had brought a one night stand home with him. When he got closer he noticed they guy was still fast asleep cuddling with a pillow. Sasuke couldn't help but run his eyes over the exposed tan throat he could see the puncture wounds were Kakashi had bitten him. He had to admit Kakashi had good taste the guy was cute but not as gorgeous as his little blond.  
Sasuke turning to Kakashi wearing a frown and glaring at him.  
"Maa...what is it are you mesmerized by my good looks" Kakashi teased.  
"You know how it bothers Naruto when you bring humans home to fed on"Sasuke said glancing back at the sleeping man.  
"He was just turned you know how much it bothers him.... it wasn't long ago that he was a human to"  
"Don't worry this little guy here isn't going to be a one night stand I'm keeping him" Kakashi said sounding tired of the conversationall he wanted to do was go back to bed and relax he'd handle things later with Naruto.  
"What do you mean your keeping him "Sasuke said eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
"Just what I said I'm keeping him, he's going to stay here and live with us. That way if I'm too tired to hunt I have my own cute little blood bank" Kakashi replied like it was the most obvious thing.  
"and if your nice I might even consider letting you have a drink once and a while" he added smirking slightly.  
"You bastard you can't just keep him here as some kind of pet" Sasuke growled he knew Kakashi could be a real ass sometimes but this was pushing it.  
"Your one to talk it's basically the same thing you did with Naruto before you decided change him" Kakashi snapped.  
Sasuke just stood there this wasn't right...yes he kidnapped Naruto but it was different matter entirely....right? He knew he couldn't say anything more to Kakashi it would make him a complete hypocrite.  
"Fine do whatever you want it's your problem" Sasuke said tried of arguing.  
"Sasuke I'll talk to Naruto about it alright but after we've had breakfast okay" Kakashi said.  
Sasuke simply nodded following Kakashi downstairs into the kitchen,  
"Where Naruto anyway is he still sleeping" Kakashi asked as he started to get things out of the refrigerator.  
"He went to visit his dad" Sasuke answered as he sat down at the table watching Kakashi cook.

-------

Naruto was just two more blocks from home, he couldn't help himself and ran the rest of the way to his old house. As soon as he got there he noticed that not much had changed since he had last seen it. He got to the door and knocked he couldn't wait see Iruka. A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened, no one answered. Naruto frowned this was strange Iruka should be awake by now.  
"Iruka it's Naruto open the door" Naruto yelled hoping that Iruka had just not heard him.  
Still nothing Naruto was starting to get worried.  
He tried again "Iruka answer the door it's Naruto" still no answer.  
What if Iruka was mad at him....or worse what if he had moved on and never wanted to see him.  
"Iruka please don't be mad at me I came back" he yelled pounding on the door "I'm sorry please just open the door"  
When there was still no answer he decided he had enough he walked to the back and looked for an open window finding one he carefully climbed through. Once inside he quickly ran to Iruka's room and threw the door open.  
nothing. He must be taking a shower he thought going to knock on the bathroom door but it was wide opened and Iruka wasn't there. Naruto started to panic he ran throughout the house looking for Iruka and calling out his name,  
he stopped by the front door, he had looked everywhere and there was no trace of him. What if something happened to him Naruto worried I'll go and get help Sasuke and Kakashi will help me find him. He opened the out the front door and ran all the way back to the mansion.

------

Iruka groaned his head hurt and for some strange reason the side of his neck was rather tender. He decided to go back to sleep, these silk sheets are so soft and comfortable he thought as he snuggled into them.....wait a minute I don't have silk sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the at the pure black sheet....and quickly sat upright scanning the room,this wasn't his room where the hell was he. Then the memories of last night came back he had gotten fired,  
beaten by his boyfriend, gotten drunk....and been attacked by some...VAMPIRE! Wait a moment this had to be some joke vampires didn't exist he chuckled to himself I must have passed out and somebody found me and decided to take me to their house. Yup that was a logical explanation, he climbed out of bed and noticed he was shirtless...I must have taken by shirt of during the night he thought as he put his shirt and shoes back on. "I'll go down stairs and tell whoever helped thanks" he murmured as he glanced at the dresser mirror on his way to the door.  
He froze and retraced his step and looked back the mirror, his eyes went wide when he saw the mark on his neck. Every so gently he touched it with his finger tips.  
"It wasn't a dream" he whispered to himself paling as he touched the puncture wounds.  
"Of course it wasn't" Iruka spun around and came face to face with a raven haired youth who was leaning against the door watching him with a bored expression.  
"Kakashi your.....special friends awake" Sasuke yelled.  
Iruka just stared at him trying to figure out what he meant my special friend. He could hear quick footsteps of someone approaching.  
"Oh your finally awake I was worried for a moment that I had sucked to much out of you" Kakashi said grinning under his mask.  
Iruka just stood there with a horrified look on his face.  
"Sasuke! Kakashi! I can't find Iruka" Naruto yelled running upstairs.......

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update!

**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!!^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Oh your finally awake I was worried for a moment that I had sucked to much out of you." Kakashi said grinning under his mask.  
Iruka just stood there with a horrified look on his face.  
"Sasuke! Kakashi! I can't find Iruka!" Naruto yelled running upstairs......._

Iruka's eyes widened in shock....was that Naruto he had just heard?? No that was impossible Naruto had been kidnapped why would he be here unless.  
"Naruto!" Iruka yelled trying to push past Sasuke and Kakashi but was stopped when Kakashi grabbed himm stopping him from leaving the room.  
How does this guy know Naruto Sasuke wondered as he watched the brunet struggle in vain against Kakashi's hold.  
"Maa... were do you think your going?" Kakashi asked nuzzling the side of Iruka's neck.

"Naruto!"  
Naruto stopped on the last step of the stairs was he just hearing things or had that been Iruka who had just called his name. "Iruka" Naruto said running the last of the steps to Kakashi's room and froze when he saw Kakashi holding onto a struggling Iruka. Sasuke eyes went wide was this Naruto's Iruka? If he was Kakashi was so screwed.  
"You guys found him!" Naruto said sighing in relief at seeing Iruka unharmed."Iruka why are you here I was worried when I couldn't find you at home I thought something bad had happened"  
"Your alive!" Iruka whispered sounding relieved.  
"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked looking from Naruto to Iruka.  
"Yeah this is my dad." Naruto said glaring at Kakashi "Let go of him you perv"  
"Naruto care to explain what the hell is going on?" Iruka said still in shock at finding Naruto here.  
"Umm... it's kinda of a long story" Naruto said glancing nervously at Sasuke.  
There was a moment of silence with all of them just staring at each other.  
"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Iruka yelled tired of not knowing what was happening.  
"We're vampires." Sasuke said making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Vampires?" Iruka asked chuckling "This must be some kind of joke right...Naruto?"  
Naruto didn't meet his gaze "Iruka it's not a joke. I'm a vampire...I'm sorry for not telling you and making you worry."  
"I thought you were dead." Iruka said quietly, hurt at being lied to this whole time "Whose the bastard that turned you?"  
"It was me. I kidnapped Naruto and changed him and I also kept him from seeing you." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around a blushing Naruto.  
Iruka went to lunge at him, but couldn't since Kakashi was holding on to him to tightly.  
"Hey now we can't have any blood shed the place was just cleaned up." Kakashi said smiling at the angry little brunette.  
"Bastard let me go!" Iruka demaned he was starting to get really annoyed at Kakashi for nuzzling at his sore neck so much.  
"What the hell is that!" Naruto yelled pushing Kakashi away and grabbing Iruka's chin with one hand and with the other touching the bite mark on his neck.  
"Who did this?" Naruto demanded eyes flashing red giving both Kakashi and Sasuke accusing looks.  
"This thing did." Iruka said elbowing Kakashi in the stomach when he started to grab him agian.

"WHAT!"  
"Naruto we need to talk." Kakashi said taking a step back while holding on to Iruka.  
"You drank from him didn't you. I'll kill you for hurting him!"Naruto snarled as he moved to rip Kakashi to shreds.  
"Naruto stop," Sasuke said grabbing onto his blond haired lover.  
"No...there's no way I'm going to let Kakashi mess with him." Naruto said trying to get out of Sasuke's hold.  
"Naruto I'm not planing on hurting him...I'm just going to keep him here as my pet." Kakashi said smiling underneath the mask innocently.  
"WHAT!" yelled both Iruka and Naruto.  
"I'm not some kind of play thing you leech." Iruka growled as he against Kakashi trying to get some space between them.  
"You can't I won't let you keep him" Naruto said baring his long fangs at Kakashi in pure anger.  
"Sorry Naruto but neither you or Sasuke have any say in this matter." Kakashi said glaring coldly at them "I've decided I want him so I'm going to have him.  
"There's no way I'm going to stay here with you." Iruka said sounding scandalized at being talked about as if he was an object.  
"You my pet have no say in this what so ever." Kakashi said rearranging his hold on Iruka so he had an arm around his waist and one caressing the mark on his neck.  
"Kakashi get you hands off him." Naruto yelled before Sasuke knocked him out grabbing onto him before he fell to the ground.  
"Naruto!" Iruka yelled trying to get to the unconscious Naruto.  
Sasuke carefully picked Naruto out and starting walking down the stairs.  
"Where are you talking him bring him back!" Iruka yelled trying to go after him.  
"Shh..calm down little one Sasuke isn't going to hurt him." Kakashi murmured in Iruka ear trying to calm him down.  
"Kakashi I'm heading out to Genma's house. That should give you time to talk to Iruka and plenty of time for Naruto to calm down." Sasuke said turning to glance at them before leaving.

Iruka was angry and terrified. He was angry at Sasuke for taking Naruto away when he had just found him after months of not knowing wither he was alive or dead and terrified at being left alone with the blood sucking pervert.  
"Please let this all be a bad dream...I'm at home and Naruto safe in his room and I just had to much to drink and I'm imagining things....vampires do not exist...." Iruka chanted to himself then yelped when a felt a hand caress his hip.  
"You know no matter how many times you say that it's not a dream" Kakashi said brushing his masked lips against Iruka throat.  
"Why me?" Iruka whispered opening his eyes and turning his head to look at him.  
"I was bored and need something to entertain me and you were just the lucky person who caught my eye." Kakashi answered.  
"You mean I was just the unlucky one." Iruka whispered sounding defeated.  
"If you want to see it that way then I suppose your right but you should be honored that I chose you."Kakashi said sounding so full of himself.  
When Kakashi only received a glare as a response he sighed "I have some rules that your going to have to follow.........."

------

"Genma whose at the door?" Radiou asked walking up behind him.  
"It's the brats." Genma replied sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Well let them in him you jerk." Radiou snapped and pushed Genma to the side allowing Sasuke to walk into the house and set Naruto down gently on the couch.  
"What happened to Naruto?" Radiou asked sounding worried.  
"I knocked him out." Sasuke replied simply.  
"And why might I ask did you do that?"Genma asked sounding curious.  
"Kakashi brought a human home last night." Sasuke answered sitting down and resting Naruto head in his lap.  
"Does it still bother Naruto that Kakashi brings home his one night stands." Radiou asked looking at the sleeping blond,  
"Yeah but this humans different Kakashi decided to keep him as his pet." Sasuke said frowning slightly at the thought of Iruka being Kakashi's pet,  
"What! Kakashi's actually thinking of having a human has a pet I thought he was to good for that." Genma said shaking his head Kakashi didn't need anyone and for him to suddenly decide he want to keep a human as a pet was strange,  
"This doesn't sound like Kakashi are you sure he wasn't kidding?" Radiou asked trying to figure out why Kakashi made the decision.  
"No he wouldn't play around with something like this especially considering the fact that the humans really special to Naruto."  
"Is it some Naruto knew when he was human?" Genma asked sitting down on the couch in front of Sasuke.  
"It's not just someone Naruto knows it his dad...."  
"His dad!" Radiou and Genma yelled sounding shocked.  
"Yeah and Kakashi doesn't seem to care how much it's bothering Naruto, but he did say he wouldn't hurt Iruka." Sasuke said sounding pissed at Kakashi's behaviour toward Naruto.  
"The idiot!" Radiou growled angry at Kakashi actions.  
"How's his dad taking it?" Radiou asked "He must of been surprised to find Naruto when he's been missing from the human world for three months"  
"He was happy then pissed when he found out Naruto was a vampire." Sasuke answered thinking about how mad the brunette had been.  
"Does he know who changed him?" Genma asked.  
"Yeah I told him it was me and I told him I was the one who wouldn't allow Naruto to go visit him." Sasuke said running his hand through Naruto's hair.  
"What happened when he found out?" Radiou asked looking at Sasuke.  
"I think he wanted to kill me." Sasuke answered honestly.  
"Are you serious?" Genma asked sounding surprised.  
"Yeah but Kakashi held him back."  
"How did the poor guy take it when he found out Kakashi was going to keep him?"  
"I'm not really sure I left before anything really happened."  
"Shit what's going to happen when Anko finds out."Genma asked sounding worried.  
Anko was obsessed with Kakashi she wanted to be the only one for him and whenever someone got interested in Kakashi they suddenly got hurt or simply disappear. She got really jealous easily and when she found out Kakashi was keeping  
a human as a pet to feed from instead of feeding from her she was going to be pissed.  
"Iruka going to be in a lot of trouble if Anko finds out." Radiou said quietly.  
"We're just going to find a way to convince Kakashi to let Iruka go or we're going to have to take Iruka and hide him from Kakashi." Sasuke said not being able to stop the shiver that went through him at the thought of an angry Kakashi.  
Naruto stirred slightly opening his blue eyes and looking up at Sasuke. Then suddenly remembering what he had found out earlier he jumped of the couch and glared at Sasuke  
"You jerk why the hell did you knock me out!" Naruto said glaring angrily at Sasuke.  
"Do you honestly think you could have taken on Kakashi?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
"He has Iruka!" Naruto answered sounding distressed " I can't just let him do anything he wants to him."  
"Naruto Kakashi said he wouldn't hurt him." Radiou said trying to sooth Naruto.  
"Yeah but what if he decides to........"

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh! I hate getting sick *sniffle* =.=  
Anyways here's a new chappie hope  
you likey! I made it extra long to make  
it up to**Ryu Earth** for having to read that  
tragic poem ^^

**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Do you honestly think you could have taken on Kakashi?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
"He has Iruka" Naruto answered sounding distressed " I can't just let him do anything he wants to him"  
"Naruto, Kakashi said he wouldn't hurt him" Radiou said trying to sooth Naruto.  
"Yeah but what if he decides to........"_

"Yeah but what if he decides to change him." Naruto said looking worried.  
"Naruto that's one thing you don't have to worry about Kakashi would never change anyone." Sasuke stated giving Naruto a reassuring look.  
"Sasuke's right Kashi's probably just going to keep Iruka for a while, you know him he'll get bored of your dad and let him go sooner or later." Radiou added.  
"Yeah the only reason Kakashi's probably keeping the guy is because he like the taste of his blood." Genma said getting a dirty look from Radiou.  
"What?" Genma asked confused as to why he was getting such a look from his lover.  
"I don't want Kakashi feeding from Iruka!" Naruto wailed clearly distressed at the thought of Kakashi's fangs anywhere near Iruka's neck, or any other place. The mere thought of Kakashi treating Iruka like a blood bank, a toy, made Naruto's blood boil, Kakashi had no right to decided Iruka's fate. Naruto didn't know how, but he was going to try his hardest to save Iruka and take him as far away as he could from Kakashi. Although he would be screwed if he was caught, he knew Kakashi wouldn't really hurt him, since Kakashi actually liked him and he was Sasuke's mate after all but still he wouldn't have a chance against Kakashi, who was a full blooded vampire, and Naruto was just a half blooded vampire anyways.

"Naruto it's not as bad as it seems at least you know Iruka's safe and he'll be living with us so you'll be able to see him everyday and catch up on all the the time you guys missed." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the distressed blond.  
"He's right Naruto think of all the time you'll get to spend with him."Radiou added sharing a look with Genma, it was so cute seeing Sasuke openly showing affection towards the blond, he had really become more open with his emotions since meeting Naruto.  
"I know you guys are trying to make me feel better and I really appreciate it but I want Iruka to be happy, I don't want him to be forced to stay there. He was safe from any danger before meeting Kakashi now he's going to be brought into out world." Naruto whispered looking down to the floor, he really didn't want Iruka do meet anymore vampires, he just wanted him to be happy, there were so many of vampires that were real...monsters...the had no values whatsoever they killed just for the mere pleasure of blood shed and Naruto didn't want Iruka to think of him as a monster.

"Naruto you can't know for sure Iruka would have remained clueless about the existence of vampires sooner or later he might have bumped into one, at least with Kakashi you know he'll be safe" Radiou said quietly.  
"But he was safe Radiou" Naruto said stubbornly clinging to the idea that Iruka wouldn't have bumped into any vampire.  
"How can you say he was safe! Didn't you see how beat up he was, the bruises on his neck and face, the split lip, how is that staying safe, he was hurt and I bet you anything it was a human who did it and not a vampire." Sasuke said, he knew what he had just said was harsh but Naruto needed to understand that vampires weren't the only things that could hurt Iruka.

Naruto's eyes went wide Iruka was hurt? He bite his lip and shut his eyes trying to remember if there had been any injuries on Iruka when he had seen him. I ran up the stairs, I heard his voice, Kakashi was holding onto him... he had noticed the bite mark on Iruka's neck...now that he thought about it Iruka did have some strange bruises around his neck and at the time he thought Kakashi had done it. Naruto tried to remember if he there had been anything else...Yes! A split lip, bruises on his cheek and jaw. How could he have not noticed it sooner! What kind of son was he when he didn't even notice when his own father was hurt. He felt ashamed of himself for not noticing it all sooner, for not realizing Iruka had been hurt, he had been so surprised to see Iruka there that he hadn't even taken notice of the injures. That was it was soon as he got back he'd make Iruka tell him who had hurt him and he would make them pay for what they had done to him.

Sasuke frowned was it just him or did it seem as if Naruto just realized Iruka had been hurt...hadn't he even realized it? He exchanged looks with Genma and Radiou, they also seemed to have noticed the changed in Naruto. Sasuke had to get Naruto's mind off of it before he decided to do something stupid.

"Sasuke can we go back home I want to talk with Iruka." Naruto said moving away from him and walkinf closer to the front door.  
"Well go in a little while lets just give Kakashi more time to talk with to Iruka okay" Sasuke said sitting on the arm of the couch, trying to make himself look calm and relaxed but he was watching Naruto closely making sure he didn't try to run off to the mansion before Kakashi had time to deal with Iruka. If Naruto tried to go out that door and back to the mansion he would have to stop him, he would not allow Naruto to do something foolish that he would regret later.

Both Radiou and Genma noticed the tense atmosphere. Genma gave Radiou a slight nod, they would talk about this problem later after Sasuke and Naruto left.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?" Radiou asked trying to distract the blond from his dark thoughts.  
"No" Both Sasuke and Naruto answered.  
"Alright let me make you two something to eat then" Radiou said smiling at them, making his way to the kitchen.  
"Hey Rai I want some too" Genma pouted following Radiou into the kitchen.

Sasuke watched them go and turned to Naruto, standing up and going to pull Naruto into a tight hug.  
"Sasuke I don't want Iruka to think I'm a monster." Naruto whispered.  
"Naruto, Iruka loves you whether your human or a vampire." Sasuke said reassuring him. He knew that wasn't the only thing bothering the blond.  
"Naruto your thinking about finding the person who hurt Iruka huh?" He asked tightening his hold on him.  
"Yeah" Naruto answered looking up at Sasuke and meeting his gaze.  
"From what you told me about Iruka I doubt he would be happy if he found out you hurt the person who hurt him right?"  
"Yeah I guess your right" Naruto quietly murmured.  
"Let's go help those two out before Genma forgets about cooking and decides to molest his boyfriend" Sasuke said pulling Naruto towards the kitchen. Naruto gave one last longing look towards the front door before allowing himself to be pulled to the kitchen.

____Back at the Mansion___

"I have some rules that your going to have to follow." Kakashi said finally loosening his hold on Iruka and letting him pull away.  
"Sorry but just because you say I'm going to stay here doesn't mean I am. I'm going home and I'm taking Naruto with me." Iruka snapped walking towards the bedroom door.  
"Look Iruka we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Kakashi said watching Iruka continue his way to the door.  
Iruka just turned and glared at him before turning back to the door to find Kakashi leaning against it, stopping his departure.  
"What? How did you.."  
Kakashi just chuckled in amusement " One thing you have to learn little one is that vampires are faster and stronger than humans. So even if you some how managed to get past me there's no way you'll out run me. I'll catch you before you can even make it to the stairs." Kakashi said confidently.  
"You can't just keep me here. I'm not your pet!" Iruka growled how dare this bastard treat him like this, he wasn't some kind of object, this guy couldn't just decided to keep him just because he wanted to. Iruka knew he was over his head, a couple of hours ago he had been getting drunk at a bar and now here he was being kept agianst his will by a vampire.

"Why do you even want to keep me there's nothing special about me." Iruka said trying to get this guy to allow him to leave.  
"I like the taste of your blood." Kakashi said simply.  
"You like the taste of my blood? Your planning on keeping me here as some kind of pet just being you like the taste of my blood!" Iruka yelled sounding outraged.  
"Yup that's pretty much it." Kakashi answered smiling, he had to admit it was entertaing getting the brunette angry.  
"What kind of sick bastard are you. You can't just play with people's lives. I actually have a home to go back to!"  
"Oh sure you have a nice empty house to go back to huh? Since Naruto's now living here with Sasuke and me." Kakashi snapped he wasn't happy being called a sick bastard this little brunette was getting really out of line.

"Naruto would be back at home if that Sasuke guy hadn't decided to change him into a damn vampire."  
"It makes you mad to know Naruto doesn't need you anymore doesn't it? Now that he has a lover and a nice place to live why would he want to go back that house huh? Look Iruka what I'm giving isn't that bad. You'll be living in a mansion were you'll be able to see Naruto everyday and you won't have to worry about anything anymore, no bills to pay, nothing to worry about at all you have to do is stay here with me and follow my rules." Kakashi said trying to convince Iruka to stay and not force him to keep him, either way Kakashi wasn't going to let him go at least this way Iruka would feel like he actually had a choice.

"No" Iruka answered glaring in anger at Kakashi.

"Fine" and with that Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist and tossed him onto the bed flipping him so he was flat on his stomach.  
"What do you think your doing get off me."  
"Don't worry I will but first I need to put on your collar." Kakashi said reaching over to the night stand he had by his bed, pulling open the drawer and pulling out a leather box. Iruka started to squirm trying to wiggle his way out from underneath Kakashi.  
"Maa Iruka if you keep that up you'll be staying pinned underneath me." Kakashi said suggestively, he grinned when he felt Iruka freeze and stop his squirming.  
"You perv!" Iruka yelled.  
"No name calling now." Kakashi said as he pulled out the sliver collar from the box, it was no ordinary collar it was specifically designed for this, many vampires kept humans as pets to feed from when they were to tried to hunt for their meal. Honestly Kakashi never saw himself as one but he was glad he had gotten a collar made for his use. The collars vampires used on their human pets were very unique, it had a special kind of lock which could only be removed by the vampire it was designed for. It locked with a drop of the vampires blood and it would customize itself to fit snug against the humans throat. Once it was on the owner could find his pet wherever they were, it was like a tracking device and it let others know who the human belonged to.

Iruka eyes went wide when he felt the cool metal encircle his neck and he tried in vain to push Kakashi's hands off, but was stopped when Kakashi grabbed hold of his writs holding them down to the bed while with the other hand he bite down on his finger and pressed his bleeding digit to the locking device. Once he was finished Kakashi slowly removed his hold on the brunette's wrists and caressed the back of his neck before climbing of him.  
"You know Iruka this collar really looks good on you." Kakashi stated smirking underneath his mask.

Iruka just gave him a dirty look before he tugged at the collar, he frowned when it wouldn't budge, he tried again and nothing happened. Iruka was pissed, he didn't like this at all, he reached around to the back to find the lock but the collar was smooth all the way around expect the front were he could feel Kakashi's name engraved into it.

"You can pull all you want you won't be able to remove it, only I can take it off." Kakashi sounding smug "Now that your wearing that no matter were you go I'll be able to find you."  
Iruka's bite his lip he was truly trapped now. If what Kakashi said was true their was no way he was going to be able to escape and now he wouldn't be able to take Naruto with him. Iruka moved all the way to the other side of the room trying to put some distance between them.

"Now that we settled the matter of you staying I still have to tell you my rules" Kakashi said leaning agianst the wall watching the look of pure hatred on Iruka's face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement...was he really so angry about being his pet..oh well to bad.

"Rule number no leaving the mansion. You can go outside but you can't leave the grounds. You will sleep with me in my bedroom. You will not allow any other vampire from feeding from you unless I give _them_ permission...and that's pretty much it. Although I do warn you I can be rather possessive of my possessions. Any questions."

"Yes I have one. Who made you such a bastard?"  
"Flattery will get you no were Iruka." Kakashi said chuckling at Iruka feistiness.  
"I'm not really a bad guy. Who knows you might actually end up liking me."  
"Sorry but I'm not that desperate." Iruka said.  
"Oh really?"  
Before Iruka knew it Kakashi was standing right in front of him. He tried to put some distance between them, but found himself trapped against the wall, he looked up to see Kakashi watching him closely.

"Now that were done with that care to tell me who gave you those bruises and that split lip." Kakashi asked grabbing hold of Iruka's chin and tilted his head up to get a better look before taking off his mask and pressing his lips to Iruka's.

-----

"Thanks for the breakfast guys but I think it's time for us to get back home." Naruto said dragging Sasuke out the front door.  
"Tell Kakashi that we'll be stopping by in a little bit" Genma yelled watching them make their way back home.  
"Why?" Sasuke asked sounding suspicious.  
"I wanna meet Naruto's dad." Genma said innocently.  
"Yeah right you just want to see what kind of guy could get Kakashi's attention." Radiou snapped hitting Genma on the back of the head.  
"Ouch Rai don't have to be so mean."  
"Alright we'll tell him." Sasuke answered running to catch up to Naruto who had already gotten ahead of him.  
"Genma we're going to need to have a serious talk with Kakashi." Radiou said looking upset.  
"Yeah I know..."

**Tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

*sigh* It's been real hard for me to update lately.  
I've been real busy so I'm not sure when I can post  
the next chapter, but I'll try my hardest to get it posted  
sometime next week.

**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Story info:**

**Kakashi Hatake:**A 24 year old vampire, born a vampire at birth, he is the last of the vampiric bloodline Hatake he is constantly pressured by the council into choosing a mate to continue his bloodline. Kakashi doesn't believe in settling down with anyone. He can be a real jerk at times, and it seems like he doesn't care about anyone else but himself but deep down he has a kind heart. He sees Sasuke like a kid brother.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **The last of the Uchiha bloodline, he is a 17 years old, also born a vampire, he considers Kakashi like his older brother and a role model, they have a strong family connection, he has a deep hatred for his brother Itachi, his mate is Naruto Uzumaki.

**Genma Shiranui:**A 25 year old vampire, unlike Kakashi and Sasuke he was made into a vampire, he's playful and seems to be an easy going guy but he has a serious side to him too,he is real close to Kakashi. His lover is Radiou Namiashi.

**Radiou Namiashi:**A 23 year old vampire, and like Genma he was made into a vampire, Radiou is a kind patient person and is usually the one that keeps Genma in line. He is the lover of Genma Shiranui.

**Iruka Umino:**A 22 year old human, he's a loving, caring, and kind person. He found an orphaned Naruto out in the streets on day scrounging for food and took him home with him. Ever since that day he adopted Naruto as his son although he sees him more like a little brother.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**A 17 year old vampire, he was made into a vampire by Sasuke Uchiha. He can be loud and hyper at times and usually rushes into a situation before thinking it through. He his fiercely loyal and is very protective of his loved one (especially Iruka). He is the step son of Iruka Umino but sees Iruka like an older brother instead of a father figure.

**Anko Mitarashi:**A 23 year old female vampire who has her mind set on being Kakashi Hatakes mate.

**Orochimaru:**A 50 year old born vampire. He is the uncle of Anko Mitarashi.

**Sai:** A young 17 year old newly turned vampire. Although not much is known about him he seems to be rather detached from his once human side.

**Yamato/Tenzou:**Yamato is a 23 year old vampire he grew up with Kakashi and although his real name is Tenzou he is known as Yamato. He was given the job of showing young Sai how to live as a vampire.

Vampires are able to eat human food but still require their daily blood intake. They can drink from humans without changing them into vampires. The only way a vampire can change a human into a one is by drinking their blood to the point of near death but before the victims dies of blood loss they must have them drink their blood. Vampires are not affected by the sunlight ,they have super human strength and can only be killed by other vampires or werewolves. Once a vampire has found its mate it can either feed from them or choose to continue hunting for is food, although most choose to drink from their mates since their blood is richer and fills them quicker than a human would.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Genma we're going to need to have a serious talk with Kakashi." Radiou said looking upset.  
"Yeah I know..."_

Genma flopped face down on the bed waiting for Radiou to get out of the shower. He had tried to sneak in, but Radiou had just kicked him out telling him that he would just try and distract him. He wanted to go and see Kakashi's new boy toy. Although there was also still the matter of talking with Kakashi. It wasn't against their rules to keep humans as a pet, but in this situation in wasn't right the guy was Naruto's dad and not just some random human. How could Kakashi even think about keeping the poor guy as his pet. Genma turned to look at the closed bathroom door and could still hear the water running.

"Rai hurry up!" Genma yelled starting to get impatient. When he finally heard the water turn off he sat up and waited for Radiou to get out.

"Okay I'm done." Radiou said walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and drying his hair with a towel. He slipped on his shoes before looking up at Genma.  
"Alright let's get going." Genma chirped grabbing Radiou by the hand and dragging him out of the house.  
"Genma let go! I think I can manage walking on my own." Radiou protested finally giving up and letting Genma pull him.

"You wanna drive or should I?" Genma asked standing beside their car and waiting for Radiou's answer.  
" With the way your being I think it's safer if I drive." Radiou replied taking the car keys from Genma and getting into the drivers side.  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Genma protested giving his lover a glare.  
"Gen do you want to go see Kakashi or are you just going to stand there." Radiou asked.  
"Fine, but stop being so mean to me." Genma whined while he sneakily started running his hand up Radiou's leg.

"Genma." Radiou growled eyebrow twitching in irritation.  
"Yeah Rai." Genma answered sweetly.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to kick you out of this car and make you walk all the way there." Radiou growled.  
"What! You wouldn't!" Genma said pulling his hand away as if it had just been burned and giving Radiou scandilized look.

**----------**

Anko eyed herself in the mirror. Why was Kakashi playing so hard to get. She knew he had seen her at Sasuke's little party and he had purposely ignored her. Well, if he thought that by ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder that it would discourage her than he had another thing coming. The council would be more than happy if she and Kakashi got together, but Kakashiwas being the ever stubborn idiot.

"Where are you going Anko?" Orochimaru asked leaning against the door frame watching her.

Anko looked up at her uncle and smirked turning to the mirror and giving herself a once over.  
"Well where do you think I'm going dressed like this?" she asked motioning to the clothes she was wearing.  
"Your going to try and get Kakashi to accept you?" He asked golden eyes moving to look out the window.  
"Correct." Anko answered grabbing her car keys and turning to look at her uncle once again.

"You need to try harder Anko at this rate he'll never be yours."Orochimaru commented looking back at her.  
"I'll get him." Anko answered confidently. Honestly, who could keep resisting someone like her.  
"With the way your going with things I really doubt it. You know how important it is for us to have the Hatakebloodline in this family." Orochimaru reminded her.

" I know that already! If you have nothing better to say why don't you leave and go play with that mutt of yours." Anko snapped getting tired of constantly being reminded about how important it was for her to get Kakashi. It really wasn't her fault that Kakashi was being such a pain in the ass and was being so difficult.

"Now Anko that's no way to talk to your dear uncle." Orochimaru chided shaking his head in disappointment. He really enjoyed getting her mad it usually made her more motivated to accomplish her mission in getting Kakashi. Anko glared and was about to say something when someone walked up to the door.

"Oh look your little whore's home." Anko snapped eyes glaring holes into the newcomer.

Kabuto frowned and pushed his glasses in place looking at Anko with distaste then turned to Orochimaru.

"I was finally able to get some information. Their planning something..." Kabuto trailed off looking back at Anko.  
Orochimaru just gave a satisfied nod then turned to look at his niece. "When you get back tell me how it went."

"Of course I will. You'll see I'll have Kakashi eating out of the palm of my hand."

With on last look in the mirror and one final tug on her tank top and glance at her skin tight jeans she walked out of the house and got into her car. She was going to try and persuade Kakashi that she was the only one for him and if that didn't work well there was always seducing him. Now she would finally have the perfect chance to get him. After all if she couldn't have him then nobody would...

**----------**

Iruka's eyes were wide in shock. He had been taken by complete surprise. One minute Kakashi was asking him who had messed him up and the next second Kakashi was kissing him. No matter how much he struggled or pushed at Kakashi he couldn't budge him. Iruka whimpered when he felt Kakashi's tongue brushed against the cut on his lip, making it sting. He tried ot turn his his head to the side, but Kakashi had a firm hold on the back of his neck and was keeping him in place. Just when Kakashi had started to trail his kisses down to his throat they were suddenly interrupted by the door bell ringing. Kakashi sighed in frustration and gave Iruka one last peck before reluctantly pulling away.

"Behave and stay here." Kakashi ordered Iruka as he walked to the door and left.  
"Do you actually expect me to listen to you." Iruka said glaring at Kakashi. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand trying to get the feel Kakashi's own lips off of him.  
"Iruka, stop being so stubborn and just listen to orders." Kakashi said wanting to go and answer the door already since whoever was on the other side kept ringing it.  
"I'm not going to stay in this stupid room of yours." Iruka snapped getting mad at the fact that Kakashi was trying to order him around.

Kakashi gave a tired sigh and ran a hand through his gravity defying sliver hair and turned towards the door.  
"Fine you can leave this room and go explore the mansion, but don't even think about trying to leave."

Iruka just glared at Kakashi's retreating form. How dare that bastard order him around! If he wanted to leave the ground than he would and nothing Kakashi said was going to stop him. Once he could no longer hear Kakashi footsteps he made his way down the hallway in search of the nearest exit.

**----------**

Yamato rang the door bell again . What was taking Kakashi so long? He glanced to his left at the young raven haired, black eyed teen that was standing beside him looking bored. Yamato had been given the job of teaching this newly turned vampire the ropes and so far it had been difficult the kid had actually hit on him! If that wasn't bad enough he didn't seem to care about anything he was so indifferent to everything and everyone around him. What Yamato needed was some time away from the kid and was hoping on leaving him with Kakashi for a couple of days. He turned to look at the kid and saw him drawing in his little notebook.

"What are you drawing?" Yamato asked curiously.  
"Nothing."

Well so much for trying to start a conversation. He was more than happy when Kakashi finally answered the door and let them in.  
"What do you want Tenzou I'm kind of busy at the moment." Kakashi growled turning to look at him.  
"I need you to do me a favour." Yamato said giving Kakashi his best pleading look.  
"Tenzou? I thought your name was Yamato?" The pale youth asked looking up from his book.  
"My names really Tenzou and the only one who call me that is Kakashi, but everyone calls me Yamato." Yamato explained.  
"Alright who's the brat?" Kakashi asked glancing at the kid then looking back at Yamato for an answer. For some strange reason the kid looked a lot like Sasuke.  
"This kid's name is Sai. He's a fledgling I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on, but I need sometime to figure out what to do with him." Yamato admitted.  
"So how does this concern me?" Kakashi asked watching as Sai walked around looking at the different painting he had in his living room.  
"I kind of need you to watch over him for awhile." Yamato said.

"....."  
"Kakashi?"  
"No"

"But Kakashi you owe me on a for helping you out with Anko that one time." Yamato reminded him.  
Kakashi glared and tried not to shudder at the memory of that certain incident.

"Fine, but he better stay out of my way." Kakashi answered giving in.

"Your names Kakashi right?" Sai asked looking out the living room window.  
"Yeah. Why?"

"Well who's that brunette making his across the lawn." Sai asked pointing to a pony tailed brunette who seemed to be leaving.  
"What brunette is he talking about Kakashi?" Yamato asked going over to say and looking out the window.

"Damn it Iruka!" Kakashi growled in anger and in a burst of speed he was out the door and off after the ever stubborn man.

**----------**

A black mustang came to a stop in front of a house and a dark spiky haired man wearing some kind of bandage over his nose stepped out of the driver's side, while a long haired light brown haired man stepped out of the passenger side. Kotetsu got out of the driver's side and stretched, rubbing at his sore muscles. He glanced to the passenger side to see if Izumo had gotten out yet and found him already out of the car.

"Come on slow poke! Hurry up." Izumo yelled already walking up the drive way to Iruka's house.

Kotetsu grinned and jogged to catch up with his lover who was already ringing the door bell. They had been friends with Iruka before he even had Naruto. Kotetsu and Izumo had been driving in their car and going rather fast when they had almost ran over someone. Kotetsu had literally bumped into Iruka while trying to check him over for injuries and had sent the both of them tumbling to the ground. Since then the three had struck up a friendship and had good friends ever since. Izumo and Kotetsu had gone on vacation over a month ago and had just gotten back.

"It seems like he's not here." Kotetsu commented watching Izumo nod in agreement.  
"He's probably at work." Izumo said thinking about whether or not they should go to Iruka's work and surprise him.  
"Why don't we just wait for him inside." Kotetsu suggested, searching for the spare key Iruka had given them.  
"I think you left it in your other jacket. I'll get it." Izumo said making his way back to the care.

Kotetsu tried turning the door knob, already knowing it was going to be locked. He was surprised when the door actually opened.  
"Hey Zumoit's unlocked!" Kotetsu yelled at him, pointing to the open door.  
"What? But Iruka always locks the door." Izumo said frowning.  
One they walked in they realized something was really wrong. At first glance nothing seemed out of place, everything seemed to be in order, but there seemed to something off.

"Is it just me or is that Naruto's scent?" Kotetsu asked sounding puzzled. The whole house smelled like Naruto, but it couldn't be since Naruto had been gone for the past three months his scent had already faded. Now they were standing in Iruka's house and Naruto's scent was fresh. It seemed as if Naruto had been here recently, but why did his scent seem .

"I smell it too, but Iruka would have called us if he had found him." Izumo said glancing around the house as if looking for clues.  
"There's something not right here." Kotetsu murmured quietly eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
"Kotetsu there's something familiar this scent and I don't like it one bit." Izumo said trying to figure out what that other scent was.  
"Zumo call Ibiki." Kotetsu said handing his cellphone over to his confused lover.  
"Why do you want me to call Ibiki?" Izumo answered dialing the number and waiting for an answer.  
"I think Naruto's been changed into a vampire...."

**Tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

I was finally able to find some time to update!  
**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review! ^^**

* * *

_"Zumo call Ibiki." Kotetsu said handing his cellphone over to his confused lover.  
"Why do you want me to call Ibiki?" Izumo answered dialing the number and waiting for an answer.  
"I think Naruto's been changed into a vampire...."_

"Kotetsu you can't be serious. We made sure that Iruka and Naruto never came in contact with those blood suckers." Izumo said.  
"Izumo you know how different a vampire scent is from humans or our kind there's no way I could be mistaken." Kotetsu replied.  
"Yeah, I noticed but...hold on." Izumo said handed the ringing cellphone over to Kotetsu. Kotetsu grabbed it and answered.

"Ibiki, we need to talk...it's about Iruka." After Kotetsu finished talking he put his cellphone away and looked at Izumo. "He said to stay here and that he's on his way."  
"I told you we shouldn't have left. Now Naruto's a vampire and who knows what happened to Iruka." Izumo sighed sitting down on the arm of the coach and gave Kotetsu a panicked look. "What if they killed him or changed him! Or worse what if Naruto came back in a blood thirsty frenzy and killed him!"

"Izumo try and stay calm. We don't know what's going on yet, for all we know he's at work or with his new boyfriend what's his name." Kotetsu said.  
"You mean Mizuki. I don't think Iruka would be to happy if he heard you calling his boyfriend what's his name." Izumo replied. Maybe, Kotetsu was right about Iruka being at work or with his boyfriend, but that didn't change the fact that Naruto had been changed into a vampire. Iruka had called them a couple of days after they had left on vacation telling them he had gotten himself a boyfriend. At first they had actually been thinking about going back home, but instead they had called Ibiki and had asked him to check this new boyfriend out. They both had been relieved when Ibiki called them a few days later to tell them that Mizuki was completely human. Kotetsu was pacing back and forth trying to stay calm and keep a clear head. When he heard a knock on the door he rushed to answer it and let Ibiki in.

The first thing people always seem to notice about Ibiki was not his height or his intimidating aura, but the scars that marred his face. When asked about them, which was rare since many were to scared to even get near him nevertheless talk to him, Ibiki would tell them he had been in a horrible car accident. Not knowing any better everyone believed his story. The real truth was that he hat gotten them when he had been in his mid-teens. He had been captured and tortured by vampires wanting to get information on the pack members that lived in the area. Ibiki had kept his silence and because of that he had received numerous scars on his face. Normally werewolves could heal themselves and there would be no scar damage, but it the wounds were repeatedly made in the same area then the flesh would not heal as good and scars would be left behind.

"Alright now, what do you mean Iruka's gone missing and Naruto's been changed into a vampire?" Ibiki asked waiting for an explanation. He gave the place a once over and noticed that the whole area smelled of vampire and it gave Ibiki a bad feeling. Even though he didn't want to believe it he now knew what Kotetsu had told him was true. The scent was from Naruto there was no doubt about it. There was no way of knowing whether Iruka was okay until they found him safe and sound.

"Do you guys know for certain that Iruka's missing?" Ibiki asked demanding an answer. They needed to know for sure it Iruka was missing before thay did anything.

"Well, were not sure that Iruka's actually missing. We haven't checked at his job yet, but I have a feeling something bad has happened to him." Kotetsu replied.  
"Do you guys at least have the number for the restaurant?" Ibiki asked pulling out his phone and waiting for them to give him the number. A couple of minutes passed and Ibiki's face darkend as he continued talking with the manager of the restaurant.

**********************

Iruka ran as fast as he possibly could hoping that whoever had rang the door bell would distract Kakashi long enough for him to get away. A little while after Kakashi had gone down stairs he had followed, but instead of going in the same direction Kakashi had he had gone in the opposite way. After searching he had found the kitchen and a back door leading outside. Now he was ran without looking once behind him to see if he was being followed. He was so close to the gates, just a little bit further and he would be free and far away from Kakashi. Although there was still the matter of the collar he'd figure out a way to get it off...hopefully.

Kakashi growled deep in his throat at the sight of Iruka fleeing the grounds. Without giving Tanzou or the new brat any explanation he took off after the foolish brunette. Did he honestly  
think he could get away from him? With another quick burst of speed Kakashi appeared in front of the startled brunette causing Iruka to collide right into him. The collision would have sent a human tumbling to the ground, but since Kakashi was a vampire the little impact did nothing to him. He saw the surprised look on Iruka's face when he realized Kakashi was suddenly in front of him blocking his way to freedom.

Before Iruka could try anything else Kakashi grabbed his arm with one hand while the other went and grabbed Iruka by the ponytail yanking it back and forcing Iruka to meet his gaze.  
Angry hazel eyes met one lone amused steel blue eye.

"How? But you were in the mansion? How the hell...I had a head start on you!" Iruka yelled at the realization that he was truly no match for this damn vampire.  
"Maa didn't I tell say you could explore the mansion, but not leave the grounds, Iruka?" Kakashi asked waiting for Iruka's answer. When silence was his only answer Kakashi frowned.  
"Iruka, I asked you a question. Unless I'm mistaken I believe I told you my rules. You were not allowed to leave the grounds." Kakashi stated raising a sliver eyebrow in amusement. It  
seemed like Iruka wasn't planning on answering him. "Iruka." Kakashi said giving Iruka's ponytail a playfull tug.

"Don't pull my hair!" Iruka snapped his own hand going to his hair trying to pry Kakashi's hand off.  
"Maa I have to entertain myself with something until you decide to answer my question." Kakashi replied giving Iruka's hair another tug.  
"Will you stop it already!" Iruka growled getting annoyed at Kakashi for pulling at his hair.  
"Will you answer my question?" Kakashi repeated visible eye crinkling into a crescent.  
"You should go be with your guests." Iruka commented trying to distract Kakashi enough to loosen the hold on his arm.  
"They can wait." Kakashi answered not letting Iruka change the subject. "Did I or did I not tell you that you couldn't leave the ground?" Kakashi asked once again.  
"Yes!" Iruka hissed when he felt Kakashi start to pull at his hair again.

"Yes what?" Kakashi said slowly letting go of his hold on Iruka's hair to slide in down to rest on the back of Iruka's neck.  
"Yes, you told me not to leave the grounds." Iruka finally answered trying to move to the side and get Kakashi hand off his neck.  
"Then why did you try and run off?"  
"Because I felt like it! I don't want to stay here with you! I want to go back to my house and forget that I ever had the misfortune of meeting you"Iruka yelled once agian trying to pull away from Kakashi even though he knew he wouldn't succeed.

"That wasn't very nice Iruka. How would you have ever found out that Naruto was alive?" Kakashi pointed out caressing Iruka's neck before removing it, but he still kept his hold on his arm. Kakashi really wasn't happy that Iruka had tried to take off on him. He understood that Iruka didn't like being his pet, but he'd learn to get used to it in time.  
"Naruto would have eventually gone to see me." Iruka protested giving Kakashi a dirty look and then he looked past Kakashi and at the man and teen who were approaching them.  
"Kakashi, what's gong on here?" Yamato asked finally getting tired of waiting for Kakashi to come back and explain what was going on.  
"He's a human." Sai commented eyes straying to Iruka and a look of interest came into his eyes.  
"Don't even think about it." Kakashi said glaring at Sai and giving him a waring look. " Tenzou take your brat back into the house."  
"Kakashi why do you have a human?" Yamato asked eyes widening in shock when he caught sight of the collar on the humans neck.

**********************

"Sasuke, how come we're going to the old ladies place? I want to get back to Iruka." Naruto rumbled as he continued to follow his lover.  
"Naruto, for the last time we're going to her house to see if she can help us out. You know she's one of the few people Kakashi's actually listens to." Sasuke explained.  
"What if she can't?" Narut asked soundind worried.  
"Don't worry we'll figure something out."

**********************

"Genma, mind telling me why we parked a block away and are coming through the back?" Radiou asked again annoyed at the fact that he hadn't gotten an answer the first time he  
had asked. Kakashi's place had a really high brick wall that went all around the grounds except the front were their was an iron gate.  
"Rai, if we come through the front Kakashi would end up seeing us. He probably already know why we came, but at least this way we can hopefully catch him by surprise and knock  
some sense into him." Genma replied. "As for parking a block away...well let's just t say I got a good view."

"Genma!"  
"What?"

"Don't tell me you've been staring at my ass this entire time." Radiou growled turning around to face his perverted boyfriend.  
"Well then I won't tell you." Genma answered giving Radiou and innocent look. The two of them stopped their bickering when they heard yelling. They quickly made their way around the  
house and to the front were four people were standing. Even from this distance they could tell it was Kakashi and Yamato, but who was the other vampire and was that human Iruka?

**********************

"Tenzou." Kakashi said sounding to calm and making sure to keep a firm hold on Iruka. "I go bored and decided to get myself a little pet. I'm going to get him back inside so you and  
the brat can either stay out here or come inside too.  
"Fine, but he's doesn't seem to be to happy about this." Yamato stated seeing the glare the scarred brunette was giving Kakashi as he was being pulled in the direction of the mansion.

Kakashi looked at Genma and Radiou who were making their way towards them. He had sensed there presence ever since they had climbed over the brick wall in the back.  
"Now what do you guys want?" Kakashi asked eyes narrowing in suspicion. Naruto and Sasuke had probably talked to them and if they were here to try and talk him into letting Iruka  
go than they could just forget about it.  
"We need to talk." Genma said looking Kakashi straight in the eye.  
"Hmmm...it's seems I've been doing a lot of that lately..."

**TBC**


	9. Ehhh not a chapter ee

Finally it seems I have returned after a long period of absence reaching that of almost two to three years in length. ._.

The thing that I am now dealing with is trying to figure out whether to continue these stories as they are now or rewrite them since obviously my writing style has changed since they were first written. I'm leaning more towards rewriting them because I honestly doubt I can get into my old way of writing. Now I'm also considering going under a different name as well. I feel as if this profile and all it's partly done stories is a little too messy for my taste and rather overwhelming when it comes to figuring out which story to complete first. x.x I'm not planning on abandoning my stories I personally know how frustrating it is to start reading a story only to be left hanging due to the writer deciding to disappear completely or abandoning it. So, all I am asking is for your opinion on that matter because truly after the long wait I have put all my readers through it is only fair to let you know where I stand as a writer and where these stories stand as well.

**1) Shall I just take these stories to a different account?**

**2) Delete the uncompleted stories and rewrite them?**

I must admit I'm absolutely lost as of now when it comes to what I should do. Damn my absence.

Also, I heard a rumor that they are planning on cleaning out this site of stories that are a little too _intense_? [Example my story "No Escape"]

If so then I might just take those type of stories and post them on that one other site... **o.o;**

_**-Hyperemoninja**_


End file.
